


Smell My Feet

by RobinLorin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin/pseuds/RobinLorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa and Amy both accidentally show up at the same house to do a Halloween prank. Tumblr prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iquitelikeditactually, who asked, "ROSA AND AMY SHOW UP AT THE SAME HOUSE TO DO A PRANK AU. OR OUIJA BOARD THINKS WE SHOULD FUCK AU (which could also be a high school AU). ANY OF THESE. ROSA/AMY. GO WILD." 
> 
> This can also be found on my tumblr, [here](http://hippity-hoppity-brigade.tumblr.com/post/101437442560/rosa-and-amy-show-up-at-the-same-house-to-do-a-prank). 
> 
> I also filled some Musketeers prompts [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2550575), if that's your thing.

“Ready?” Rosa whispered. Her breath stirred the hairs falling out of Amy’s ponytail. Amy shivered. She ignored Rosa’s smirk.

“Ready,” she whispered back. She pressed the doorbell and waited, nerves tingling, until she heard a loud groan from inside. She whirled and pushed Rosa down the steps. “Go, go!”

Rosa was already hitting the sidewalk running, her laugh trailing behind her in the cold Halloween night. Amy jumped down the steps, racing after her.

They were only at the edge of the Peralta’s yard when the door opened behind them. She heard the creak of the hinges and Jake’s B-movie zombie noises: “Gaaaaaah, brraaaaaainsfddf OH FUCK! FUCK!”

Amy choked on her laughter and ran faster. Beside her, elbows banging into Amy’s and hair flying everywhere, Rosa wheezed and guffawed. Amy did a double-take. Rosa was wearing the biggest smile Amy had ever seen on her face, including the time Boyle had fainted during the video explaining puberty in health class.

Rosa’s smile didn’t transform her face. It was the opposite: it looked more natural on her than her frown, as if a smile always lurked under Rosa’s heavy scowls but was kept secret. Amy saw how her cheeks naturally curved up and her lips dimpled at the corners.

_No wonder she’s always frowning!_ Amy realized in delight. _She doesn’t want anyone to see that she has resting happy face!_

“AMY, ROSA, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!” Jake bellowed behind them. She chanced a glance back and saw Jake standing on his porch, covered in red corn syrup goop, shaking a dripping fist. “YOU’RE SO GETTING IT IN HOMEROOM ON MONDAY!” he yelled.

Amy laughed breathlessly and stumbled on. Rosa grabbed her arm and hauled her along.

Amy might have pretended to need an extra second to find her footing. Just for that warm touch on her arm.

When Rosa let go, Amy felt the terror that she might have been too obvious. But Rosa only glanced back at the Peralta’s house and said, “I think we can slow down. He’s not coming after us.”

Amy slowed, matching Rosa’s pace and pretending she wasn’t gasping for breath. Gym wasn’t her favorite class. She walked in circles with her hands on her hips in the coach-approved method of circulating oxygen into her blood.

She looked up to find Rosa watching her. She flushed. “What?”

The smile was hidden again; Rosa just smirked. “Nothing. I never thought I’d find you about to prank someone on Halloween. I didn’t think you’d have the guts to go through with it. I guess you aren’t such a goody two-shoes after all.”

“And you’re not such a coldhearted freak,” Amy said without thinking. She gasped. “Not that I think that! I just, it’s what everyone says – I mean, not everyone, um, just the kids and a few of the teachers, and um, a few of the janitorial staff, but not me! I never thought that.” She cut the air with her hands to emphasize her point. Shoot. She was talking with her hands again.

Rosa shrugged. “I don’t care what you think.”

“Oh,” said Amy, wrongfooted.

“Anyway, I thought you were too busy with your prepubescent pigtail-pulling with Peralta to notice me,” Rosa said.

Amy spluttered. “I—he’s not! We’re not!”

Rosa eyed her. “You’re always hanging out with him.”

“We share homeroom–“

“Anyway, I don’t care who you want to mack on, or whatever,” said Rosa.

“You – I like to mack you!” Amy yelled.

There was a short silence. Amy concentrated on watching two small children down the street, dressed as Elsa and Ana respectively, try to bludgeon each other with their plastic candy baskets.

She tried to untangle the words. Had she really said that? _I like to mack you._ No, Amy; if a year of SAT prep has taught you anything, it’s that either “I would like to mack on you” or “I like you” are acceptable. No points for both at once.

Then she felt Rosa’s warm hand on her skin again, encircling her wrist.

Rosa’s smile was peeking out through her frown again. Amy’s eyes were drawn to the dimple at the corner of her mouth. How had she survived for so long without seeing Rosa’s smile?

“I’ve got a Ouija board back at my place,” Rosa said. “You wanna ask the spirits for a message?”

“I don’t believe in spirits,” Amy said, like a dumbass.

Rosa’s smile broadened. She tugged on Amy’s wrist. “You’ll wanna hear this message. I’ll spell it out for you. L – E – T – S – F – U – C –“

“There should be an apostrophe in there,” said Amy, disapproving, but she was already laughing and following Rosa, breaking into a run again, feeling the warm clasp of Rosa’s hand around hers.


End file.
